Anna Kaboom
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | anime deck = Railway | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Anna Kaboom, known as Anna Kozuki in the Japanese version, is a character that appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Design Appearance Anna has red hair, styled in a manner similiar to Jaden Yuki's. Her usual attire is a pink and white shirt, which reaches below her waist, black pants and a pair of boots in the same colors as her shirt. When she participated in The Couple Duel Tournament, she stole and wore Tori's school uniform along with her brown shoes and socks. Personality When speaking in the Japanese version, Anna uses "ore" (俺) when referring to herself (supporting her tough girl attitude), a pronoun that is predominantly used by males and very seldom used by females (who are most likely tomboys in nature). Anna is also shown to be quite hotheaded and reckless, often rushing into things without thinking the situation through. Astral calls her Dueling style very reckless (using up her entire hand in the second turn) but also very calculated (being able to push her opponent in a corner in only the third turn), which coincides with her personality. Flying Launcher Anna carries a powerful cannon with her that can fire multiple shots at once. This weapon can transform into a hovercraft, which Anna can use as transportation to get around, while still retaining its ability to fire. This is similar to the flight mode displayed by Paradox's Duel Runner. However, while flying, she often doesn't pay attention to where she's going, which led to her bumping her head on a light pole and a bridge on two separate instances. The cannon is collapsible, able to be stored in a knapsack that can enlarge it to full size in a manner similar to how a parachute is activated. Biography History While in elementary school Anna was a tough girl who protected bullied children, in addition, she had a soft side and had a crush on "Yuma". Before she transferred schools, she wanted to confess her feelings to Yuma, but he never showed up due to how she constantly mistreated him. It is later revealed that the boy Anna actually had feelings for was a different boy with a similar name to Yuma's, Kumo Tsuyuma. Anna attended the wedding of Umimi Habara and Tobio Habara, catching the bouquet. Anna then looked in the bouquet to find "Devoted Love" card to which Umimi said it'd assist Anna in finding her true love. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries On the morning of the World Duel Carnival, Anna arrived in Heartland City via the train line. She was later seen observing the introduction to the tournament alongside Duelists such as Charlie McCay, Quattro and Reginald Kastle. Later that day, Anna assaulted Yuma and Tori with her flying cannon, but continuously missed due to their swift tactics, despite doing it several times. When Anna finally managed to corner the duo, she fell off of her cannon and Yuma suggested that they Duel instead; if Anna won, then Yuma would become her boyfriend. Despite Anna's reckless and brute tactics through cards such as "Rocket Arrow Express" and "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon", Yuma managed to defeat her with his new Xyz Monster, "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn". After the Duel, Tori revealed to Anna that Yuma isn't the boy she was after, it was Kumo Tsuyuma. Since Anna did not officially enter the tournament, she could not give Yuma a Heart Piece for winning the Duel, therefore she just flew off on her flying launcher in anger. However, in the end she did develop feelings for him, first loving, then hating him after hitting her head while thinking about him. World Duel Carnival Finals Anna ambushed and tied up one of the WDC finalists and concealed her identity under a cloak, entering the finals in that person's place in an effort to meet with Yuma again. She then got onto one of the Duel Coaster carts and sped off with the other finalists, leaving Yuma behind. , angry at Anna as she was being happy about being praised by Yuma.]] Later on Anna arrived to save Yuma when the Fallguys gang up on him and managed to protect him at first. However, the Fallguys' various team formations cornered her as well up to the point of defeat if it hadn't been for the appearance of Nistro who evened out the battlefield. After he defeated Coyote, Anna and Nistro helped Yuma defeat Jackal by allowing him to Summon "One-Eyed Skill Gainer". However after this, Wolfsbane tried to defeat Yuma with a direct attack which Anna intercepted, causing her to lose the Duel and fall off of the Duel Coaster. She was rescued by her flying launcher, however. Her sacrifice enabled Yuma to defeat Wolf. She wished him good luck in the finals and flew off Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II During a festival hosted at Heartland Middle School, Anna blasted a hole into the Monster Cafe held by Yuma and his friends, annoying Tori. Anna then laughed at Yuma's cosplay of "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn". Rei Shingetsu then burst into the room to inform Yuma that Umimi and Tobio Habara, a professional tag team were entering the tournament. Upon hearing this, Anna threatened Rei to see if he was telling the truth. Despite wanting to enter, Jen and Summer informed Anna that only students at the school could duel against the pair. Upon hearing this, Anna stole Tori's school uniform in order to pass as a student at the school. She then forced Yuma to be her tag partner with her cannon. As the duel began, Anna and Yuma began bickering, which greatly affected their dueling performance, resulting in the destruction of Anna's "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" as well as having to face off against the pair's "Supercolossal Sky Palace Gangaridia". Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Anna plays a Railway Deck that uses both Beatdown and Burn strategies. She utilizes monsters with extremely high Levels and ATK/DEF scores, and relatively easy Summoning requirements, to first gain an advantage. However, said monsters have drawbacks that leave her defenseless like leaving her with no cards in hand or Spells and Traps, reflecting the recklessness of her actions. World Duel Carnival Finals In the World Duel Carnival finals, Anna does not focus on her Xyz Monster, instead using a variety of other train-like monsters. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Anna continues using a Railway Deck, with more support for her "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max". References Notes de:Anna Kozuki Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters